


Cooling off

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Male Weight Gain, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Power Bottom, Shower Sex, Top - Freeform, Weight Gain, big belly, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat and Reaper find more than one way to cool off after being forced to run in the scorching heat.





	Cooling off

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fat Friday!

Happy fat Friday! Also sorry if I’m making Soldier a villain, too bad. Also NSFW warning!

—————————

“*huff* ya get why *pant* *gasp* I hate runnin?” Junkrat asked, barely able to talk he was so out of breath.

Reaper nodded, “fuck exercise” he muttered.

The two weren’t willingly running, no. Soldier had ordered them to run in order to lose their guts. When they protested that they were still healthy beyond being so big, Jack refused to listen, “I’m not allowing any lard asses on my team after what happened to Winston” Jack said.

It wouldn’t be so hard if they weren’t overweight. Carrying around such heavy guts was a workout in itself, but now having to run was like torture for them. Reaper still had some muscle, it didn’t help that he was slowly losing it and he had more fat than muscle. He still manages to look like a hunk though. For Junkrat it was even worse, with little to no muscle he struggled a lot, combined with the fact that he was mainly belly heavy.

It didn’t help that it was one of the hottest days in the summer as well. The two sported small and tight booty shorts to limit heat. All it did was show off their curves as it did little to help, sweat shined on their wide frames. Soldier watched over them, Reaper and Junkrat were finished when Jack said so.

For the longest while they were running in the blistering heat, bumping into each other constantly as they became more and more tired . Their legs were sore and aching and Reaper felt as if he were going to pass out.

He almost did when a little gash in the track caused him to fall foreword. Junkrat was too late to notice due to his large belly and fell right on top of poor Reaper. The sudden weight knocked the wind out of him.

“Shite!” Junkrat huffed, “Sorry!” Junkrat rolled over onto his back. Letting Reaper breathe and protruding his gut into the air.

“The hell is going on? I thought you blobs were supposed to be running!” Jack scolded, crossing his arms.

“We’re *gasp* too fuckin tired” Junkrat gasped, “Reaps nearly *wheeze* passed out!” He did most of the talking. Reaper was too out of it.

“Too bad, make that another 5 laps” jack ordered.

“Nah, rack off you wanker” Junkrat spat, helping Reaper up and walking past Jack.

“Are you disobeying orders?!” Jack huffed, surprised at Junkrat’s actions.

Junkrat replied by flipping him the bird as he headed off to the showers, “you’re welcome babe” Junkrat smiled.

They were too tired for anymore walking, so they just decided to use the open showers. It was like a high school shower. The two quickly tore off their snug booty shorts and cooled off with the cold water.

Reaper couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriends large belly pressing into his own. He loved it, feeling engulfed in all that fat. He couldn’t stop staring at Junkrat’s round body. This summer had been good for the both of them, putting on quite a bit of weight. Reaper looked the same, maybe a little bit rounder but that’s it. Junkrat was looking fat as hell, and it drove Reaper crazy.

“You know, about me falling and all that” Reaper said, “it felt pretty good” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to fell his cock slightly harden.

Junkrat looked over at him, “Really? I almost killed ya” Junkrat smiled, patting his large belly. He noticed the stares from Reaper and could tell what he was thinking.

Slowly Junkrat made his way over to the horny Reaper, slightly pressing his belly into Reaper’s, “like that?” Junkrat asked, not wanting to squish his boyfriend.

Reaper’s face reddened, his hard cock pressing against his under belly, “like this!” He said, grabbing Junkrat by the ass and pulling the Junker towards him. Pushing Junkrat’s entire belly into his.

Reaper rubbed Junkrat’s large belly, squeezing lots of rolls until his went under and groped Junkrat’s hard cock, “pound me fat boy” Reaper huffed.

Junkrat nodded, licking his lips and pinning Reaper to the wall, grabbing his thighs and lifting them up. Once he had a good grip he lifted his belly and trusted his way into Reaper, letting his belly drop onto Reaper’s smaller gut.

“Just like that” Reaper huffed, using his talons to squeeze Junkrat’s belly.

Junkrat began to thrust, slowly at first but then quicker. Reaper was groaning, tongue rolled out as was getting fucked by the large Junker.

“Look at *grunt* all my handiwork. I’ve gotten you so big. *huff* harder piggy!” Reaper ordered, smacking Junkrat’s wet gut. Junkrat did as he was told thrusting harder and faster into Reaper.

Reaper was loving this, getting pinned to the wall by Junkrat’s large belly while also getting fucked by him. He moaned as he felt his boyfriends large cock go in and out of him. Cold water poured onto Junkrat’s belly and sprayed in his face. He could already the feel the precum leak from his cock.

The whole situation was incredibly sexy and hot. Both grunted and moaned while water poured down their large bodies. Bellies juggled and Reaper’s thundering thighs juggled and shook each time Junkrat pounded into him. Causing a loud smacking sound as well.

Reaper panted, his large gut being squished by Junkrat’s made it a little difficult to breath, but he didn’t care. It was quite the workout for Junkrat as well, he was panting and his face was red as he groaned, thrusting faster and faster.

“Fuck *ahh* I’m gonna cum” Junkrat groaned, water splashing on his body, his cock started to twitch, ready to release the seed.

Reaper nodded, “Good. You better hurry up then fat ass” Reaper huffed. Reaper did usually like to top, but he just loved the feeling of being enclosed with fat that he couldn’t help himself. Besides, he was somehow still very dominate even when bottoming.

Junkrat closed his eyes and thrusted hard a few more times, until his breathing hitched and Reaper felt the warm cum inside him. Junkrat thrusted a few more times before leaning forward and starting to kiss Reaper.

“We’re not done yet” Reaper cooed, grabbing Junkrat’s hair and pushing it down, “enjoy kneeling on the floor, when you get fat enough it’s all your gonna be seeing!” Reaper smirked.

Junkrat got the que and adjusted Reaper’s belly in a way that he could suck on it. Soon Reaper groaned loudly as he felt his entire cock in Junkrat’s mouth. After a bit of slurping and sucking Reaper had already came in Junkrat’s mouth. He had been hard for so long it didn’t take a lot before Reaper orgasmed. Junkrat licked it clean and pulled Reaper to the floor. Water still running as they rested for a bit besides the two of them panting.

After awhile they cleaned themselves up and dried off, wrapping towels around their wide waists before deciding to have an after-sex snack. People stared at them, guts out in the open as they waddled down the hallway to the dining area. Neither of them cared, Wrapped arm and arm as love handle pressed against love handle.

Their snack seemed to be a few pizza boxes left over from last nights dinner with some soda. In nothing but their towels, they ate and stuffed each other, bellies slowly filling up with their savory snack. Some looked on in curiosity and others in disgust, some people even awed at them. It seemed they were made for each other. Laughing and enjoying each other’s presence. Thank god they were in towels though.

Soon they’d need more than one towel to cover themselves up, and Junkrat was already wearing two while Reaper wore one tight one. That didn’t matter. They’d get bigger and bigger for each other, until one of them would reach the logical conclusion...

——————————

Hope you enjoyed! I just want some horny boys wrapped up in towels. Is that too hard to ask?


End file.
